Jenifer Follman
Theme song: Everlong by Foo Fighters Personal Information Jenifer Follman is the captain of the fourth force of the demon-hunting organization the Guardians. She is commonly known to the second force as "the cat lady" because of the second captain's nickname for her, referring to her love of cats, and a sort of feminist. She specializes in sorcery, a type of magic that is generally more powerful than normal combat-type magic used by the other forces in the HQ. This specific magic draws a certain percentage of it's power from the environment around the user. For instance, if the caster were standing in the middle of a space station, they could not perform any sorcery, because there would be nothing natural to draw power from. But, the draw-back is the process of mixing natural magic is far slower then performing normal magic, and thus is not normally effective unless there are multiple people in the battle, including the sorcerer. This is no problem for Jenifer, however. She has reached a level of communication with nature that her casting time of her magic is, on average, halved, which is an unbelievable cut-off for even normal magic-users. history Jenifer was born in the village of Granzvelt in the forested area of Terra to the far west of where the HQ of the Guardians is today. She was born the youngest of three sisters and lived a fairly normal life. When she turned fourteen some new visitors came to her town, and set up a sort of show in the main square. She was intrigued by these performers, who seemed to have the ability to control certain aspects of nature. When she asked one of them after a performance how they could do what they did, and the performer answered "magic". Being a cynical person, she thought the person was joking with her, just keeping it a secret from her. When she asked again, the performer replied with the same answer, and she finally understood that they were really using magic. She then asked if she could be taught how do magic, if it was easy. The affirmative answer was good enough for her, and this set her on her long journey in sorcery. Joining the Guardians After years of apprentice-ship under the performers, creating her own sorcery guild and much self practice and exploration, Jenifer became renowned as a sorceress, traveling to most areas healing the sick and rebalancing the natural order where it had gone awry. Along the way, she occasionally fought off demons with the help of her friend who had learned magic with her, Jenni(who is now the captain of the medic corps). There was a day when two travelers came to the town, both carrying swords with them and just backpacks. These visitors happened to catch a glimpse of Jenifer's handiwork and offered her a job in an organization. She inquired more deeply and it turned out the two were starting up a demon-hunting business. She thought it over and accepted the offer. The one of the two with less hair gave her a map and the other made a fist and held it out to her. When he opened his hand, a perfectly smooth and sea-blue stone was there, and she took it. The supposed leader said that when the stone turned completely red, to go to the location marked on the map. She agreed to this, and, sure enough, two and a half months later, she felt the stone turn warm in her pocket, and took Jenni with her to the east, towards the location marked on the map. When they go there, they were on a mountain, and there was nothing there. All of a sudden, the one of the two travelers with the longer hair appeared out of nowhere and greeted them. When they asked what they were supposed to be here for, he stuck his hand into the side of the mountain and pulled on a lever under the rock. This caused the rock face to melt away, and showed a town, no, a city in the making, with a tower in the back. The girls were invited in and given the full story, of how the two of the travelers they met back then were on the lookout for talented magic users to head their demon hunting organization, dubbed the Guardians. As they made their way to the back of the city-in-the-making, they noticed a few more people, two guys, one a tall man with brown hair and a scar across his face and the other a black man, an inch or two shorter than the other, with a button-down Hollister-style shirt with a plain white tee under it and jeans. The other one of the two travelers appeared and introduced the two, then explained the situation. The four of them would be designated as captains of four forces and command a few hundred recruits. they would go around the world eradicating certain areas of demons and get paid for it, funding themselves and the organization. Dorms would be provided for their people and they would even have their own districts to manage in the HQ, which they would all operate from. Thus, the captain of the fourth Force was born! Skills Jenifer's type of magic requires a type of medium to be able to control the natural magic used in sorcery, and Jenifer's weapon of choice, the Staff of Heaven, is an excellent choice for this because of the amount of components that are in tune with nature. As a precaution, Jenifer learned how to fight with a bow staff in case her magic became unusable. Since Jenifer's magic is entirely used in nature only, she has certain disadvantage in heavily deforested areas, such as cities. This does not stop her from making her own nature to use, but it nonetheless hinders her offense. In terms of defense, once again Jenifer requires natural surroundings to be a solid fighter. But she often leaves herself open after the execution of a spell. She likes to use her strength in close range combat despite her not being the strongest captain out there. But, she has done some damage before, such as rupturing Ean's abdominal wall once before with an elbow to the gut, and breaking Jacob's nose completely in half with her fist. Appearance Jenifer normally wears a dress and a celtic-style top, occasionally with a deep blue jacket over her clothes. She has long hair reaching down to her lower back and a sort of sleepy expression on her face most of the time. A notable accessory would be the large caltrops tied into the end of her hair in a ponytail. Category:Guardians Category:Captain